bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
N'an-Hua
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see N'an-Hua (disambiguation). |id = 840567 |no = 8392 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 214 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113 |normal_distribute = 10, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 68, 74, 77, 83, 86, 92, 95, 101, 104, 110, 113 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 77, 80, 83, 89, 92, 95, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 74, 86, 98 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An innocent dragonfly fairy that resides in the Great Southern Plateau region of N'an-xin. N'an-Hua was a low ranking fairy spirit whose main task was to help usher souls of dead spirits and humanoids through the Pagoda of P'an-ku toward their reincarnation. She was renowned for her beauty, grace, and wisdom and was adored by infatuated souls and mortals alike. This gradually earned her the jealousy and ire of a group of higher ranked spirits who concocted a nefarious plot to frame her as the culprit of a serious incident, resulting in the permanent loss of her eyesight as punishment. N'an-Hua was then imprisoned in a cage of pure jade outside the Pagoda's entrance intended to defame her in front of the masses. However, this ploy encountered an unexpected error that only served to spread the plight of N'an-Hua far and wide. It was not long before the adoration of the entire N'an-xin, fused with pity and anger, evolved into worship and loyalty. N'an-Hua saw her spiritual power level grow exponentially and was apotheosized as the undisputed Queen Mother deity of N'an-xin - the N'an-Wang-Mu. The fate of the perpetrators of N'an-Hua's imprisonment was something that was left unspoken and forgotten in the rivers of time... |summon = I am N'an-Hua, the one who will guide you through darkness and chaos without fail. Will you follow my lead? |fusion = What is this warm light that engulfs my sightless eyes? There is...so much overflowing power! |evolution = |hp_base = 5422 |atk_base = 2146 |def_base = 2146 |rec_base = 2146 |hp_lord = 7745 |atk_lord = 3065 |def_lord = 3065 |rec_lord = 3065 |hp_anima = 8637 |rec_anima = 2827 |atk_breaker = 3303 |def_breaker = 2827 |def_guardian = 3303 |rec_guardian = 2946 |def_oracle = 2946 |rec_oracle = 3422 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Wrath of N'an-xin |lsdescription = 70% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types, considerably boosts Atk when HP is over 50%, greatly boosts critical damage & hugely boosts Thunder elemental damage |lsnote = 60% crit rate to Thunder types, 125% atk when HP is above 50%, 125% crit damage & 175% thunder elemental weakness damage |bb = Lotus Yayue |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 50% OD gauge fill rate & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Charged Jadeite Needle |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), 3 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = +200% multiplier per use up to 2x, 300% + 600% * HP / max base HP on single target, 150% elemental weakness damage & 100% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Xian-qi Formation |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% Atk, 60% crit rate, 90% Atk reduction, 400% elemental weakness damage & 300% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Dragonfly Elevation |esdescription = Slightly boosts critical damage for all allies & 15% damage reduction from normal attacks |esnote = 15% crit damage |evointo = 840568 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 840034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Blossom Summon: Mar 27, 7:00 PST ~ Apr 4, 6:59 PST (2018) *Blossom Omni Summon IV: Apr. 11, 7:00 PST - Apr. 18, 06:59 PST (2018) *Seasonal Summon II: Dec. 25, 07:00 PST - Dec. 29, 06:59 PST (2018) *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 6 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |addcat = Brave Blossom |addcatname = N'an1 }}